The present invention relates generally to a modular display apparatus and more particularly to a modular display apparatus having a number of improved static display features, as well as interactive instructional capabilities. In an illustrative embodiment, these features are directed to the selection and application of wood treatment products.
In the past, wood treatment products such as paints, stains, water proofers etc. have customarily been made available for purchase at various hardware, paint supply, and home supply stores. Selection of an appropriate product by the consumer has entailed reading product labels and brochures, examining various samples, and chatting with store personnel in a decentralized and often ad hoc or haphazard manner. Learning how to properly apply such products typically involves discussion with store personnel, reading often terse product labeling and trial and error.